


In which Bokuto is confused

by flaminpumpkin



Series: Haikyuu!! Random Fics [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Morning After, Post-Time Skip, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminpumpkin/pseuds/flaminpumpkin
Summary: When Bokuto first opens his eyes, he's disoriented.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu!! Random Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800349
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	In which Bokuto is confused

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a twitter thread but my lazy ass didn't want to write everything again there bevause it was way too long to do so, so here it is

When Bokuto first opens his eyes, he's immediately disoriented. His mouth is pasty (he slightly remembers drinking himself under the table last night, blame it on Tsum-Tsum and Meian), he feels hot, like really hot, even though he senses that the only thing covering him is the bed sheet, so it probably has to do with the naked body plastered against his (hang on, what?) and to top it all, this is definitely not his room. It's too neat and orderly; there's no clothes piled up on the desk chair and his cacti (all named after friends) are missing. And of course, it's not his furniture. That should've been the first detail he picked on.

But back to his second realization. There's definitely someone else with him in this bed. He can feel hair tickling the underside of his chin and his neck. Looking down his nose, he only discerns a mass of black hair. Akaashi? He wasn't there last night, so no. Plus, they agreed on never having sex ever again after last time. Miya'Sam? He sure hopes not. It would be awkward with Tsum-Tsum, being his twin and all that. Definitely not his captain. He doesn't know why, but Bokuto feels like he would probably have a sore butt if he had sex with Meian. And the guy isn't single anyway. The whole team knows he's not so secretly dating that middle blocker with huge ass hands from the Adlers. Who else has black hair? Oh, yeah. But no. There's no way Sakusa would lay a hand on him willingly. _He did look pretty drunk though_ , he thinks. Bokuto peeks down again, raising his head slightly this time. 

There's an arm wrapped around his middle. 

And it's speckled with moles. 

Oh. 

_Oh shit._

_Oh no._

He panics, head falling back heavily against the pillow as he shuts his eyes tightly.

 _Nonononono_. 

Bokuto doesn't mind that it's Sakusa who he clearly had sex with last night - if the hickeys and bite marks on his shoulder are anything to go by - but he's been lowkey crushing on the surly dark haired guy since they were in high school and he's been pretty good at hiding it ever since Sakusa joined the Jackals but now it's going to be awkward as hell and Bokuto didn't even have to confess for that. 

Well fuck. He just ruined the fragile friendship they had and he won't even remember if it was worth it or not ( _Of course it was worth it, it 's Sakusa Kiyoomi we're talking about_ ; it was probably the closest to a holy experience Bokuto would ever get).

He lets a small whine escape him. 

_Ok, get your shit together, Koutarou_ , he thinks. _If you leave now, he will never know!_ But then he frowns. It also means he will wake up alone and he's probably going to panic because he had sex with someone and doesn't know who because they left while he was asleep. Assuming he doesn't remember Bokuto. 

The owl groans. Why did this have to happen to him?

"Be quiet." 

Bokuto goes still, eyes fixated on the white ceiling. Did Sakusa just... talk? Which means... _He's awake?!_

Bokuto startles and feels the arm thrown over his waist tighten. A knee nudges his apart and Bokuto feels more than sees Sakusa almost sprawling on top of him. When he speaks again, voice hoarse with sleep - _or something else_ , supplies his brain unhelpfully - he jumps again.

"Stop fucking moving or I'll kick you off the bed." 

"Uh… Sakusa?" 

Bokuto gulps when he hears the guttural growl coming from Sakusa.

"For fuck's sake, what?" 

He snaps his head up in a flash, glaring at Bokuto through narrowed slits. His nose is scrunched up in discontent, he has bags under his eyes and he's sporting the worst bed head Bokuto's ever seen - and he's seen Kuroo in the morning multiple times - black curls sticking up in every direction and at such odd angles it's probably against the laws of nature. _Cute_ , he muses absentmindedly. 

"Hum… You know who I am, right?" 

Sakusa gives him a look that sends shivers down his spine.

"J-just checking. Umh, do you… remember? Last night? We-" 

"Had sex. Yeah. I remember. Why." 

Bokuto frowns again.

"You're not reacting as I thought you would," he just blurts out. 

"What? Did you think I would freak out?" 

The owl nods.

"I'll have you know, Bokuto, that even drunk out of my ass, I don't sleep with just anyone. If I hadn't wanted it, you wouldn't be here right now." 

Bokuto gapes at him. 

Does that mean… 

"Does that mean you like me?" 

The hopeful lilt of his tone doesn't go unnoticed apparently because Sakusa rolls his eyes but Bokuto can still see the small tinge of red against his cheeks. 

"Yes." 

He lets out a boisterous laugh then, wrapping his arms around Sakusa's neck and squishing the younger man's face against his chest. 

"Holy shit, Sakusa! Why didn't you say so earlier?" 

"Why did you wait to be drunk to actually tell me you like me?" the other deadpans, freeing himself from Bokuto stranglehold to raise his head again.

Bokuto just laughs at Sakusa's raised eyebrow and cups his face with his hands. The surly man's face immediately relaxes and he closes his eyes as leans into the older's touch. 

"You're in too much of a good mood for someone who drank himself under the table last night," he mumbles. 

"Oh, trust me I feel the headache coming but this just makes everything else a lot better." 

Bokuto leans up to peck Sakusa on the nose. The other man grimaces, eyes opening the peer down at him.

"Ew. You reek." 

"Pfft. You're no better yourself."

Sakusa scowls, brows furrowed and nose scrunched up again. 

"Ugh, you're right. I need a shower," he declares after a short pause before rising up to sit back on his haunches. "Fuck!" he hisses through clenched teeth. 

Bokuto eyes widens and he sits up in a flash. Sakusa bats his hands away and shuffles his way off the bed.

"I'm topping next time," he grumbles and Bokuto can't help but notice the small limp in the way he walks. "Fucking brute."

He cackles, shaking his head in disbelief. This is definitely not how he saw this whole thing going but he won't complain. 

"What are you waiting for? An invite?" he hears Sakusa say. 

Bokuto looks at him questioningly. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm going to shower. And you're coming with me." 

This is all Sakusa has to say for Bokuto to untangle himself from the sheets and eagerly follow after him.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
